


Static Space Lovers

by JoeCas



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth - Freeform, Batman - Freeform, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Comics, M/M, Riddlebats, The Riddler - Freeform, and safe and loved, edward nigma - Freeform, let these two be happy and kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeCas/pseuds/JoeCas
Summary: Loosely a songfic, or more like based on song. I love this pairing and I wanted to write some fluff for these two. I just want them to be happy so they're happy little kids together.
Relationships: Edward Nygma & Bruce Wayne, Edward Nygma/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Static Space Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Song is 'Static Space Lover' by Foster the People, btw

"I've always really liked the stars," A tiny Bruce Wayne yawned as he lay next to an even tinier Edward Nashton on the ground. 

Edward raised a silly eyebrow at him at first, but looked up at the night sky for himself before saying anything. 

It was quite beautiful, actually. So the ginger boy smiled softly at the starry sky.

For all the textbooks, drawings, and music Edward had consumed all in the hungry pursuit of knowledge, he did sometimes forget that some stuff just... well was. 

There were some riddles in the world that he just could not solve. And that was saying a lot from a riddle-making fanatic. 

"Its a lot nicer looking up at it with.. with you, Bruce." Edward squeaked slightly, glancing at the other boy wearily. 

Bruce's eyes lit up slightly at that, " You mean it..?" 

Edward fidgeted with his hands, barely able to make eye contact with his friend. He'd never quite paid too much attention to the other's eyes, (it was an extremely awkward thing to do), but he had never realized just how blue they were?

When protecting him at school from those horrible bullies, he does recall them turning into an icy color. So icy and cold and so freezing that he swore could probably just burn anyone who dared to gaze into them. 

But looking more closely at them, right now he found them to be just as wide and full of wonder like the great moon above. 

So soft and gentle like the adorable baby blues of their blankets..

Right now they were like the most precious gemstones in the whole wide world. 

(And the world was massive, little Eddie had read several maps)

"Mhm.." Edward mumbled nervously, "A lot of things are more fun with you by my side." 

The black haired boy just grinned like a dork. 

Edward turned away sheepishly, face flushed but he soon felt his heart begin to quicken rapidly. 

It was a similar feeling to his panic attacks.. but it oddly wasn't terrifying like one. It was like anxiety but.. in a good way? 

It was difficult for him to process in even his brilliant mind, but he knew it was far too good of a feeling for that to be it in this case. 

He closed his green eyes, feeling his body oddly go warm while his little heart continued to hammer away right in his chest. 

Whatever the feeling was, he found himself quite liking it, and he soon felt a huge wave of happiness overcome him. 

That's what it had to be. 

Happiness. 

Bruce made him so, so, so happy. 

"Are you alright, Eddie?" Bruce's voice snapped his eyes open and also snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Y-Yes," Edward squeaked out, "I was just thinking again!" 

Bruce giggled. Edward could just be so funny sometimes, he was always such fun company to be around. 

"Well, do you feel like talking about it to me?" 

"N-No.. it's really nothing.." Edward fidgeted sheepishly, because how could he begin to explain things.. feelings?? Without the right words? It just made Bruce start to frown slightly at him. 

"Hey... no, don't worry about it, Eddie," Bruce's voice grew more worried, he hated his best friend being even slightly upset. 

"We can just-" Bruce placed his hand on Edward's reassuringly, "-do whatever, alright?" 

Edward smiled gently, the hammering in his chest slowing slightly, calming down slightly. He breathed a little, realizing he was holding his breath for a while. 

"Yeah.. we can do whatever." Edward giggled to him. 

Soon it just turned into a loud fit of giggles back and forth which did not go unheard at all. 

"Master Bruce, Master Edward, I do believe it is time for you both to be off to bed!" Alfred yelled from the doorway of the manor.

Bruce rolled his eyes, but stood up, extending a hand to Edward. 

"We should both go before Alfred has an egg." He giggled to him again. 

It took all of Edward's will power to not just burst into giggles again when he finally took Bruce's hand into his own. 

"There we go, off to bed you two." Alfred ushered the two boys into the manor quickly, closing the door behind them. 

Much to Edward's surprise, when he looked down at his hand as they were going up the stairs, Bruce was still holding his hand. 

Eddie simply smiled, giving out a happy and exhausted yawn. 


End file.
